Kyder Season 5
by john036
Summary: Starts with season 5 premiere. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 AND 5
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't help herself. She had to go see if he was okay. Wait – of course he wasn't okay! A person he called a friend betrayed him and made him fall in love with some sort of online fantasy.

Kitty found herself hunting down Ryder through the halls of the high school after Unique and Marley rushed out after him when he first stormed out of the choir room after Marley "admitted" to catfish-ing him.

The blonde cheerleader found the boy she was looking for sitting alone on the auditorium stage. She didn't say anything when she sat down next to him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be glee rehearsal?" he asked her. Kitty could hear the tears forming in his eyes.

"Mr. Schu let us out early after everything went down," Kitty said.

"Perfect," was all Ryder could say. "You know I can't go back. Not after what Unique and Marley did to me."

"I know. But don't forget Ryder, just because two people betrayed, doesn't mean anyone else is going to," Kitty said, looking at Ryder. Kitty wasn't expecting to catch eye contact with Ryder, but she was happy that she did.

"You know this is the first time we talked since the library. Just the two of us," Ryder said, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Oh, I know," Kitty said, smiling slightly. Ryder grinned, which caused Kitty to let out a low sigh. "Look, Ryder, there's something I have to tell you. Me and Artie are together."

Ryder's jaw opened a few centimeters, shocked. _Together_. He then put on a stoic expression, and locked his jaw. "For how long?"

"Stevie Wonder week," Kitty said, her voice getting into a nervously-high pitch.

Ryder looked away, all he could say was, "Oh. I better get going. I'm not in glee any more, so I guess I can get more homework done." Ryder stood and started to walk off stage.

"Ryder, wait!" Kitty yelled after him, chasing after him. Ryder turned to face her. Kitty noticed the tears were closer to flowing down his cheeks now. "Look, I know that you're hurting, but you can't quit now. We need you." Ryder smiles slightly. He did wish that "we" was a different pronoun.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Yes. We are officially, publicly, shockingly, a thing!" Kitty exclaimed before grabbing Artie by the cheeks and kissing him on the lips in front of the glee club, cheered on by the fellow glee club members – all but Ryder, that is.

He sat in his chair, behind Marley and Jake, his arms crossed, looking upset at this situation. He was glad the bell rang soon after the kiss, because he was one of the first people out of the door.

Ryder hoped he escaped any one from glee club as he walked down the hallway, but when he felt the firm grip of Jake's hand on his shoulder push him into the boy's restroom, Ryder knew he was in some deep waters.

"What the hell was that in the choir room today, dude?" Jake said, blocking the exit to the restroom, crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Ryder said, crossing his arms as well.

"You looked more depressed than the people in depression commercials when Kitty told everyone she and Artie were dating," Jake said.

Ryder groaned and leaned his forehead against the wall opposite Jake. "How long did you know?" Ryder asked his best friends.

"Basically ever since you rejoined the New Directions so quickly," Jake said, walking over to his friend, patting him on the shoulder. "By the looks of it dude, it seems that they just got together. There's still a chance."

Ryder let out a sigh. "Doubt it," he said.

Jake rolls his eyes and counters with, "Just sing her a Beatles songs. Everyone loves the Beatles."

And with that, Jake disappeared back into the McKinley High School hallways.

"Is it just me and you, or something?" Kitty asked as she walked into the gymnasium, while Ryder was carrying foldable tables to and fro.

"I guess so," Ryder said, trying to act as cool as he could. He set down a table and started unfolding the legs. Kitty tossed her backpack onto a table. She signed up for Prom Committee because she thought it was going to be easy and would look good on her college applications. Little did she know that she actually had to work. "Now that you're hear, we can test out the microphones."

Ryder stood and lead Kitty over to the microphone controls just off the stage. "Alright we gotta make sure that the mics are okay for the glee club to sing with. I'm going to go sing a little bit, and tell me if they work okay, got it?" Ryder asked her.

"Sounds easier than it actually is," Kitty said with her ever-so-confident smirk.

"Alright, let's get it started," Ryder said with a grin. He flicked on the music and the microphone and hurried on stage.

RYDER

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And want all the world to see_

_We've met, mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm_

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware_

_But as it is I'll dream of her _

_Tonight, di-di-di-di'ndi_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_I have never known_

_The like of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite_

_Like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_I've see a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And want all the world to see_

_We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-da-da-da  
_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_Oh, falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

Ryder had to take a few deep breaths before walking back to Kitty. "How'd it sound?" he asked her, trying not to grin.

Kitty turned to face Ryder, staring him down with her icy glare. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead slapped him across the face and walked out of the gymnasium, taking her back with her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just three weeks after Prom, the death of Finn Hudson, and the glee club's tribute week to him. Ryder noticed that each member moved past Finn's death as each day past, and soon, they were back into the swing of things.

Kitty was silent when Mr. Schu announced another versus week, this time Lady Gaga against Katy Perry. She would have been excited, Katy Perry and Gaga are two of her favorite artists, but she didn't feel like being happy. Her heart was crushed. Just a few hours beforehand, Artie rolled up to her locker and broke up with her. She hoped no one noticed, but someone did: Ryder.

Kitty tried her best to outrun him from the choir room after getting out of rehearsal, but she underestimated the star wide receiver's speed. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. "What is the matter, Kitty?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

The blonde wasn't expecting tears to come out, but they did, and she could not stop them. "Artie broke up with me this morning," she said, wiping tears off of her face. Ryder didn't know what to say, so he wrapped her in an awkward hug.

The next day, Kitty was confused on how she should be feeling. She did like Ryder hugging her, but she just got out of a relationship and wasn't looking for another one. Kitty distinctly remembered her heart beating like a hummingbird's when she got hugged by Ryder, and she would be lying if she said she wouldn't want it to happen to her again.

She walked out into the familiar choir room, and found herself with the boy she has been thinking about all day: Ryder.

"How are you feeling, Kitty?" he asked her.

"Good. Great, actually," she said with her vindictive smile. "I even prepared my own little number for glee this week, in honor of Perry/GaGa week."

"Really? What song are you going to sing?" he asked, interested.

"Just watch. Girls, I need your help!"

Kitty steps past Ryder, and waves Tina, Marley, Unique, and Bree from the chairs. The band starts playing the music for "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich"

KITTY

_Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty beautiful dirty rich_

_Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful_

_Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich _

_We've got a redlight uber graphic dance fight_

_Systematic, honey but we got no money_

_Our hair is perfect, while were all getting wrecked, honey but we got no money_

_Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry yea, we just like to party, like to party, yea_

_Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_We live a cute life, soundfanatic,_

_Pants tighter than plastic, honey_

_But we got no money_

_We do the dance right, we have go it made like ice cream topped with honey_

_But we got no money_

_Dadd I'm sorry, I'm so sorry yea, we just liketo party, like to party yea_

_Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich_

_A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich _

_Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_Bang bang_

_Bang bang_

Kitty finished the song with the girls and they smiled as they took their seats. Kitty couldn't stop smiling; she got over the break up with Artie surprisingly quicker than she first thought she was.

After rehearsal, Kitty caught up with Ryder at his locker. He was gathering the final things he needed for the weekend before heading home. "What'd you think of my song?" she asked, grinning.

"Loved it. Don't tell anyone, but Lady Gaga rocks. Especially her old songs," Ryder said with a geeky smile, Kitty couldn't help herself from smiling.

"So what are you up to this weekend?" she asked him.

"Homework. What about you?" he asked, not noticing the sign she was giving him.

"Homework. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, turning on her heel and walking off.

"Kitty, wait!" Ryder called after her. Kitty turned to see Ryder jogging towards her. "Do you want to go to Breadstix with me tomorrow? Eight o'clock?"

Kitty grinned. She nodded. "I'll text you my address," she said, before winking and exiting the building in the school's student parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder was fuming after the day's glee rehearsal. Kitty, Bree, Jake, Artie, and Will all finished a fun performance of "Blurred Lines". It wasn't the song that annoyed him, it was the fact that Kitty was singing in the performance. He couldn't understand why she would sing that song. After the glee rehearsal, Ryder pulled Kitty to the side. "Why would you sing that song?" he asked her.

"What's so bad about me singing a song?" Kitty asked back, defensively.

"Have you listened to the lyrics? It talks about raping a girl," Ryder responded.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "It's only a song, Ryder. Can you please calm down and walk me to the cafeteria?" she asked.

Ryder couldn't help but smirk and take Kitty's hand. Ever since the date at Breadstix last Saturday, the two decided to become actual boyfriend and girlfriend. No one in the glee club seemed to care, except Marley and Jake, so the two didn't get much backlash for it.

The two walked into the cafeteria, fingers intertwined. Kitty couldn't help from grinning; she was amused by how nervous Ryder was, his hand was sweating like crazy. "You need to calm down, dude. We're holding hands, that's all," Kitty said in a teasing tone.

Ryder tries to laugh it off, but can't. Kitty snorts and rolls her eyes. The two make their way to the table where Marley, Jake, and Unique are all seated.

"Shoot, I forgot a bottle of water. I'm going to go buy one. Do you want anything from the line?" Ryder asked Kitty. She shakes her head no.

"I need food, I'll come up with you," Jake said.

"Same, my mom always packs the same stuff for me. It's repetitive and gross," Unique said. The three teens stand and leave for the growing lunch line.

"So, Kitty, how's your love life with Ryder?" Marley asked.

"Good. Why?" Kitty asked, curious.

Marley shrugs. "I dunno, it's weird that you two are going out. The nice football player and the bitchy cheerleader—" Marley starts.

"Well, people can deal with it," Kitty said, trying to shut up Marley.

Kitty stands on her chair as the band starts playing "Keep Getting' Better".

**KITTY**

Step back!

Gonna come at you fast

I'm driving out of control and getting ready to crash

Won't stop shaking up what I can

I serve it up in a shot

So suck it down like a man

So baby yes I know what I am

And no I don't give a damn

You'll be loving it

Some days I'm a super bitch

Up to my old tricks

But it won't last forever

Next day I'm your super girl

Out to save the world

And it keeps getting better

Kiss kiss

Gonna tell you right now

I make it sweet on the lips

I'll simply knock you out

Shut up!

I don't care what you say

Cause when were both in the wind

You gonna like it my way

Yeah baby theres a feeling me

So sexy sour and sweet

And you'll be loving it

Some days I'm a super bitch (super bitch)

Up to my old tricks

But it won't last forever (no)

Next day I'm your super girl (your super girl)

Out to save the world

And it keeps getting better

Hold on

Keeps getting better

Hold on

Keeps getting better

In the break of the night

In the speed of the light

I hold the universe up

I'll make your planets collide

When I strap on my boots

And I slip on my suit

You see the vixen in me

Becomes an angel for you

Some days I'm a super bitch (super bitch)

Up to my old tricks

But it won't last forever (no)

Next day I'm your super girl (your super girl)

Out to save the world

And it keeps getting better

Some days I'm a super bitch (super bitch)

Up to my old tricks

But it won't last forever (no)

Next day I'm your super girl (your super girl)

Out to save the world

And it keeps getting better

Hold on

Keeps getting better

Hold on

Keeps getting better


End file.
